Stress Relief
by Crowley For King
Summary: Sometimes Spencer's powerhouse mind can race out of control...luckily Derek knows how to slow it waaay down. / Hella graphic description of sexy times. Derek/Spencer / Dominant!Derek / Size Kink / Hotel Sex / PWP / Don't be shy about leaving a review, folks *smirk*


"Guys, if we don't figure this out in the next twenty four hours that girl is going to die."

JJ's words hung heavy and painfully real between them like the corpse they'd found that morning. Tension was high and every one of them was running on empty. After three days of this goose chase they seemed no closer to catching their unsub than they had before.

Derek looked over to the rigid line of Spencer's shoulders where he stood in front of one of the four white boards he'd filled with...well, it honestly looked like gibberish. Clusters of weird symbols and strings of equations that spanned three of the four boards; texts in different languages and abstract diagrams. To Derek – and likely the rest of the team – it looked like a nonsensical spiderweb of disconnected thoughts, but to Spencer it made perfect sense.

The unsub hadn't been this difficult when they'd first accepted the case but when the local media had leaked that the BAU was in town, the crimes had taken a drastic and puzzling turn. Fake suicide notes at the scene of the crime had become coded and rife with mathematical jargon. It had been immediately obvious that the unsub knew who Reid was. Not all that surprising considering how widely known the genius was in academic circles, and their unsub was smart. Smart enough to be someone who could very well be involved in the same world Spencer was.

Since receiving the first suicide note, the young genius had not slept for more than a few hours and a graveyard of take away coffee cups littered the room the local police force had set up for them.

"There's pieces missing." the genius suddenly mumbled, clearly speaking to himself.

It was the first thing he'd said in about ten hours and it had every one of them sitting up straighter, their attention immediately focused on the youngest member of their team.

"What do you mean, Reid?" Hotch coaxed.

Spencer gave a start and glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide – like he'd forgotten they were all there – and surrounded by dark, exhausted rings.

"It – it's incomplete. The story isn't finished!" He said vehemently, gesturing to the boards. "He isn't telling me everything!"

Derek stood, his throat constricting upon hearing a frenzied lilt to his boyfriend's voice. Reid hadn't slept in forty two hours – Derek had been obsessively keeping track – and after two days of constantly pushing his mind as hard as it would go, the young man was nearing his breaking point.

"Spencer." Derek said calmly, advancing on the younger agent and gently shaking his head when the others made to move closer and offer support. He gently plucked the marker from Reid's hands, noting that they were shaking, and placed his own larger hands hands on slim shoulders. "Hey...hey, look at me. Tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours."

Spencer exhaled – it was a ragged and frustrated sound – and gestured again to the whiteboards. "Look! Just __look__ at these equations!"

The older profiler let his eyes trace the scribbles on the boards, feeling a tiny spike of irritation that it was so far beyond his intelligence level that he couldn't even make sense of a fraction of them.

"Reid, that might as well be written in German for all I can read it." He tried to give the smaller man a reassuring smile but Spencer was already turning away from him, shrugging his hands off his slim shoulders.

"Don't you get it?" Reid snapped to the room in general, his back to them all as he glared at the white boards. "These aren't __clues__ !" He whirled around, staring the team down. "These little notes he's been leaving were just enough to seem like an incomplete trail but they lead __nowhere__ . He's _ _fucking__ with me."

"Spence -" JJ started gently, taking a step in the genius' direction and looking concerned.

But all it did was cause Reid's angry gaze to snap over to her. "We're not going to find her in the next twenty four hours. Do you understand? This tells us __nothing__!" He gestured behind him to the boards and whipped the marker in his hand across the room.

"Alright, that's enough!" Hotch snapped. "Reid go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I don't want to see you back here for at least eight hours. You can look this over in the morning with fresh eyes."

Spencer opened his mouth, his big brown eyes glinting like ice shards.

" _ _Now__!" Hotch barked, loud enough to make Morgan flinch in surprise.

None of them had ever seen such a look in the genius' eyes. Reid had pushed himself too hard and now seemed to be standing on the edge of a meltdown, looking as if he was seriously considering telling Hotch just where he could go. But then his glare shifted to the white boards as if they'd personally insulted him.

"Fine."

Hotch bristled at his subordinate's snappy tone but said nothing, shifting aside to let the genius storm out.

An uneasy feeling was shifting in Derek's gut as he watched Spencer disappear through the door and he barely spared Hotch a glance when he said, "Uh, I'm just gonna...yeah."

He followed Reid out of the building and found him pacing back and forth on the small patch of grass outside the police station, the only green spot in the wasteland of concrete around them. The genius's hair was blowing gently in the hot breeze, jagged wisps of it skittering around his ears and face; he'd pushed his sleeves up around his elbows and untucked his dark purple shirt and his converses were carving an angry path through the grass.

The younger man looked visibly agitated, one hand coming up to brush through his hair every few seconds, his lips moving as he ranted under his breath, his big, normally soft brown eyes narrowed to sharp slits as he seethed.

"Spencer." Derek said firmly, placing himself in his boyfriend's path.

"What? I need some coffee, I -" Spencer bit off the disjointed thought, looking over Derek's shoulder with an unfocused gaze that left a pit of worry swelling darkly in Morgan's gut.

He didn't even bother saying anything else, quite sure that half of Reid's mind was still reviewing the white boards – just because Hotch had made him leave the room did not mean the genius could not still see all the evidence he'd been compiling over the last few days and if Derek knew Reid at all he was likely still obsessively reviewing it all.

The young doctor was quiet all the way back to the hotel but at least he seemed to have calmed down, the jittery quality of his movements smoothing out.

For the last few months, right around the time he and Reid had starting becoming a more official __thing__ , every time the team went away on a case, he and Reid always seemed to be paired up in a room together and Derek had tried and failed to figure out who was behind it. At the moment though, he didn't much care, he was just grateful that he didn't have to make excuses to stay with his genius and make sure he took care of himself.

He got Spencer up to their room without too much hassle and with a glance over his shoulder to make sure the younger agent was still following him, Derek noticed that much of the wind seemed to have left Reid's sails and his shoulders were drooping almost as much as his eyelids; the promise of a bed growing closer with every step they took was likely all that was needed to ready his body to crash for a few hours.

No sooner had Derek closed and locked the door than Spencer suddenly made a displeased noise and he turned to look at the younger man.

"Ugh." Spencer grunted as he stripped off his first layer of shirts. "I need a shower." He abruptly changed course, tossing his shirt on the bed by the window and making for the en-suit, stripping off articles of clothing without shame as he went.

Derek was only just able to catch a glimpse of creamy, pale backside before the bathroom door shut with a snap. When the water started up, Derek gathered his lover's discarded clothing and shoved them back into his go bag, to be washed upon their return home, and stripped off his own clothes.

It was hot as hell in whatever town they were in – he honestly couldn't remember the name of it. After a while they all started to blend together and if you'd seen one small town you'd pretty much seen them all, as far as Derek was concerned and pushing eighty some degrees made for an uncomfortable day no matter where you were; luckily, the station and the hotel rooms both had air conditioning and when he stripped off his shirt and jeans, Derek shivered, feeling goosebumps erupting over his skin.

He was surprised Spencer hadn't said anything about it, usually he never stopped complaining about how cold Derek kept his house.

Ten minutes later, after Derek had crawled under the covers and had just started to warm up the space between the sheets, the bathroom door opened in a billowing cloud of steam and Spencer stepped out into the room, not so much as a wash cloth covering him.

Derek felt drool pooling in his mouth, his eyes sliding over the smaller man's wet and glistening skin, tracing the clean lines and sharp angles of his flat stomach, sharp hips and toned thighs. A drop of water raced from one delicate collar bone and sped downward, dipping into his belly button and Derek swallowed, finally raising his eyes to meet those of his boyfriend's just as Spencer slid onto the bed, swinging a long leg over Derek's hips, straddling him.

Spencer looked much more alert and focused now that he'd had a hot shower and Derek glanced down with a smirk, seeing the genius' already hard cock straining against his taut stomach. He suddenly wished he wasn't under the covers so that he could feel the swell of Spencer's soft skin in his lap.

"Thinkin' about me in the shower, Pretty Boy?" he teased, glancing up into hungry brown eyes.

"I never stop thinking about you." Spencer huffed, sounding frustrated about it.

Derek reached up to brush a curl of hair out of his genius' face, noting the fine stress lines around his eyes and the exhausted, angry furrow in his brow; his small hands trembled ever so slightly, tiny vibrations that Derek could feel when Spencer wrapped a hand around his muscular forearm.

The man was at the end of his rope, having worked himself to exhaustion on this case that they had yet to even solve, and it looked like the end was nowhere in sight.

He sighed, feeling a weight descend on his chest, wishing he could take some of the burden off the genius' ever racing mind. He let his hand trail from soft brown locks to graze over his long, pale neck and then down over his chest, stopping to brush the rough pad of his thumb over a dusky pink nipple, grinning when Spencer hissed and rocked his hips forward in a slow, gentle roll.

Well, Derek reasoned, he might not be able to share the burden of Spencer's genius, but he sure as hell knew how to stop that big brain in it's tracks and he intended to do so __now__.

"Want me to fuck you, Pretty Boy?" he asked softly, moving his other hand behind Spencer's back to dip his middle finger down between the smaller man's pale cheeks and then lower still, to brush over his entrance. He was rewarded with a gasp pushing past diamond shaped lips and another roll of slim hips and he held the pad of his finger against Spencer's hole, pressing firmly until the genius rocked forward again.

"Please..." Spencer breathed, his head tipping back so that Derek could drink in the sharp angle of his jawline and the long, delectable line of his throat.

"Grab the lube from my go bag."

Spencer climbed off him with a grace and fluidity he normally lacked outside the bedroom, his long limbs all working in coordinated, soft movements and Derek watched, mesmerized and absently peeling the covers back, no longer feeling the chill in the room.

When Spencer was straddling him once more and had pushed the small tube into Derek's hand, the elder agent took a moment to lean forward and flick his tongue across both Spencer's nipples, pushing a hand up between the slight man's shoulder blades to hold him in place when he started squirming, his other hand sliding down the column of Reid's spine, smoothing into the gentle dip and then up over the rounded swell of his ass, the skin soft as cashmere under his large palm.

He pressed sloppy kisses over gently defined pectorals and nipped at a delicate collar bone, his fingers flexing against Spencer's back, feeling the muscles jump and skitter under his touch. When he flattened his tongue against Spencer's pulse point and licked a thick stripe up the side of his neck, Spencer whimpered, his small hands clutching at Derek's muscular shoulders. He ended his wandering trail with a nibble to the genius' ear lobe, and Derek felt the other man go boneless against him and he smiled against his lover's neck.

When Spencer turned his head, eyes closed for a blind kiss, Derek met him half way, their lips meeting for the first time in days and he wasted no time tangling a hand in Spencer's curls to deepen the kiss, pushing firmly into Spencer's mouth like he knew the genius liked.

The slowing of Spencer's thought process was almost palpable in the air around them and where the energy in the room had been like the frenzied buzz of angry bees now it was crackling like sparks of electricity and Derek pulled away to catch his breath with a grin, drinking in his success from the blackness of Spencer's eyes.

Without warning, he reached down and wrapped his hand around the head of Spencer's cock, rubbing his thumb through the bead of precum in the slit.

" _ _Ah!__ " Spencer's face crumpled and he gave a sharp, involuntary roll of his hips, pushing up into the circle of Derek's large fist.

"That's it, Pretty Boy." Derek encouraged, his voice heavy and rough with arousal. "Roll you're hips again, just like that."

Spencer's mouth was hanging open, his lungs working overtime to draw in more oxygen, his lips plump and red from Derek's gentle nips.

Derek leaned back against the headboard, letting Spencer brace his small hands against his chest for leverage, and then simply sat back and watched the lithe man fuck into his fist with slow, steady, undulations. He could see the faint outline of flexing muscles in his lover's pale thighs, the clench and release of abdominal muscles with every movement of his hips, the flushed head of his cock pushing through the circle of Derek's index finger and thumb over and over, precum easing the glide.

It was hypnotizing to watch and Spencer was starting to make little huffing whimpers and keening moans and his rhythm picked up, nails digging into Derek's chest and, unable to help himself, Derek tightened his grip, feeling a bolt of heat lance through him when Spencer's hips faltered and his face scrunched up prettily, a shuddering, wrecked whine easing past his lips like it was taking every ounce of his self control not to come right then and there. The muscles in his thighs were straining under his pale skin and he picked up a staggered rhythm again and Derek growled when the younger man shifted with the happy coincidence of aligning Derek's own hard cock between the globes of his ass.

He'd managed to ignore the ache between his legs until then, more than distracted by the sight of Spencer fucking into his hand, but now with every roll of the smaller man's hips, his cock slid tantalizingly through the space between Spencer's cheeks, sending sharp, urgent, spikes of need up into Derek's belly.

He pulled his hand off Spencer's leaking cock, hushing his chest-deep groan of frustration and snatched the lube off the bed spread, emptying a generous amount into the palm of one hand and then coating the fingers of his other.

"Up." he panted, his heart beating a staccato against his ribs.

Spencer lifted himself up enough for Derek to be able to reach a hand between his legs and just behind to swipe a finger over his tight hole, spreading the lube before pushing against the smaller man's entrance.

Spencer froze above him in anticipation, his chest heaving shallow breaths and Derek's eyes darted up to watch his genius' face as he pushed through the ring of muscles. Spencer was always so tight, his small, lithe body giving way to Derek's fingers reluctantly every time.

He pushed up, sliding deeper into the warm, wet heat of his lover's body and biting back a groan when he felt Spencer's walls flutter around the intrusion. When he pulled his finger out and then pushed back in, firm and steady, Reid's breath hitched and he canted his hips back, pushing against Derek's hand.

"That's good, baby boy. So good...you ready for another one?" he asked gently.

Spencer nodded, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and Derek pressed his middle finger in alongside his index, feeling the tightness of Reid's body clamp down on him, so he stilled his hand for a moment, wrapping his other back around Spencer's cock to distract him from the discomfort. The genius jerked in his lap from the dual sensations, hissing when the movement pushed Derek's fingers deeper inside him.

"Shh...just take a second to breathe through it." he reminded, circling his fingers around the base of Spencer's cock.

A few moments later and Spencer was pushing back experimentally, bearing down to allow Derek's finger to sink into him.

"That's good, baby boy, just like that." Derek praised, pushing into the willing body again and again, feeling the muscles slowly loosen. He hooked his fingers on the next pass, delighting in the sharp cry it earned him.

"Fuck!" Spencer snapped at the ceiling, his small fingers digging into the meat of Derek's shoulders with surprising strength. His slim hips rolled back, impaling himself on Derek's thick fingers. "Please...please..." he begged mindlessly, his skin glistening with a dewy sheen a sweat.

"One more, baby," Derek reminded him. "You gotta take one more finger for me, ok?"

His cock disagreed, twitching between his legs with neglect, but Derek knew that Spencer's body needed prep before it could accept the above average size of Morgan's cock safely.

He pushed back up into Spencer's body, the muscles giving way to a third finger with little trouble.

Spencer's thighs trembled against Derek's hips and he wished he had a hand free to offer a more soothing touch; his genius had been wound tighter than a drum the last two days and it was peaking now, his hips rocking back and forth in tiny circles, chest heaving, breathing laboured, pale skin flushed and sweating, hair a wild halo around his head, every muscle quivering with the need to just __let go__.

"Come on..." Spencer whispered brokenly, "Come __on__..." his fingers twitched, nails biting into Derek's skin.

More than ready to finally be able to push deep into Spencer's warm, tight hole, Derek pulled his fingers away and emptied some more lube into the palm of his hand, touching himself for the first time to spread it around before hastily wiping his hands clean on the sheets and gripping Spencer's hip firmly, guiding him up enough so that he could grab the head of his cock and line it up with the younger man's entrance.

"Easy does it, baby boy." he reminded softly, knowing well enough by now that when he'd managed to work Spencer up this hard, the genius sometimes forgot to be gentle with himself.

When the head of his cock breached the tight ring of muscle, Derek bit into his lip hard, keeping himself in check while Spencer steadily sunk down onto him. No matter how much he stretched the man before hand, when he finally pushed into the smaller man , it never felt like enough; even so, he watched, mesmerized, as his slim lover took him in, inch by inch, able to feel the head of his cock stretching the genius deeper than his fingers could reach.

After what felt like an eternity, the swell of Spencer's backside was pressed flush against Derek's skin, cradled in the curve of his hips.

"Let me know when you're ready." Derek was panting with the effort it took not to grab the genius around the waist and fuck into him but feeling Spencer's body spasming around the substantial intrusion it had just taken was sobering and he rubbed a soothing hand up each pale thigh.

Spencer was taking deep, controlled breaths, hands braced against Derek's ribs, eyes closed and brow furrowed with what Derek realized must be discomfort.

"You ok, Spencer? Talk to me."

Spencer nodded quickly, his eyes snapping open, but he didn't move. "We've never done this position before." he informed Derek breathlessly. "It...it feels...different."

Derek watched him cautiously, not sure if he meant good different or bad different but before he could ask, Spencer shifted his hips – barely even a breath of a movement – and gasped, his eyes going wide and one hand leaving Derek's ribs to press against his abdomen, looking shocked.

"Talk to me, Spencer." he said firmly, starting to feel a pit of concern taking root in his gut. He recalled their safe words, ready if one of them was about to be spoken.

Spencer's gaze flicked up to meet his and his brown eyes instantly calmed. "It's ok." he reassured.

Derek's skepticism must have shown on his face because Spencer gave a sudden, pointed jerk of his hips, rising off Derek's cock a few inches and then sinking back down and against his will, Derek's eyes rolled back into his head and his fingers dug into the meaty flesh of Spencer's thighs.

The genius – for that is what he undoubtedly was in this moment – rose up again, this time enough to leave just the head of Derek's cock catching inside the rim of his hole before sinking back down to the hilt with a choked off gasp and another shocked expression.

Derek panted around a groan when Spencer flexed around him, but kept his eyes open and glued to the younger man's face.

When Spencer lifted up and sank back down a third time the genius screwed his eyes shut and a absolutely wrecked and jagged moan clawed it's way free of his throat. It was a sound he'd never heard from his lithe lover before and it lit some primal fire deep in Derek's bones, filling him with a need to hear it again.

He clamped his hands down on Reid's slim hips and pushed up, feeling like he was touching the deepest, hottest part of Spencer's body, heat burning almost too warm around his cock. He lifted Spencer up and pulled him back down, their rhythm quickly gaining momentum and eventually that shocked look melted off the genius' face and was replaced with a blissed-out, glassy-eyed look as he rocked forward and back in Derek's lap, diamond lips open and gasping at the ceiling as if praying to Aphrodite herself.

Much too soon, Derek felt the rush of heat gathering low in his gut, but could do nothing to slow his fall. One hand left Spencer's hip and circled around his slim waist, pressing against the dip in his spine until the smaller man leaned forward, their stomachs almost touching. The genius' cock was between them but they weren't close enough for him to get any real friction from their movements.

Though he didn't seem to mind. His eyebrows were pinched together and his mouth wasn't so much hanging open anymore as it was stretching around a groan lodged in his throat.

"Close?" Derek gasped, flexing up to meet the push back of Spencer's hips.

All he got was a growl in response and he reached back to feel where he was pushing into Spencer's hole, rubbing along the loosened ring of muscle and tearing a savage sounding snarl from his boyfriend.

"Can feel you...so fucking...deep..." Spencer growled, biting off his words after every thrust that drove Derek's cock inside him.

That primal __something__ raged through Derek's veins at the smaller man's words and with a growl of his own he flexed the muscles in his arm, tightening his hold on his lover and driving up three more times, hard, fast and brutal before he felt Spencer lock up above him. Then that tight heat was clamping down on his cock and ripping the orgasm from him. He fucked into Spencer's hole with a few more shallow thrusts and then wrapped both arms around his genius, crushing them together, chest to chest, his hips jerking as he emptied deep inside his lover's spent body.

Spencer was shaking in his arms, tiny whimpers and gasps punching out of his chest as he rode of his own orgasm, his whole body jerking with the force of it.

The first to recover, Derek pushed a soothing hand up Spencer's still quivering back muscles, rubbing back down and then up again until he felt the smaller man's shaking subside.

"You ok?" he asked, smiling when Spencer nuzzled into the side of his neck.

"M'tired."

Right. That was the whole reason they'd come back to the hotel in the first place, but Derek spent a few more minutes running his fingers through Spencer's soft hair and rubbing a hand up and down his back until he felt his genius' breathing even out to the point where he was in danger of falling asleep with Derek's cock still inside him.

He wrapped his arms around Spencer again and the movement was enough to rouse him, lifting his head with a groggy grumble and then a squeak of surprise when Derek rolled them so that Spencer was on his back and Derek was nestled between his legs.

"Time for bed, Pretty Boy." He grinned down at the sated look on Spencer's face, marred somewhat by bewilderment at their abrupt change in positions.

As gently as he could, he pulled out of Spencer's body, doing his best to sooth away the twinge of discomfort that flickered across the smaller man's face.

"I'll be right back." he promised, retrieving a wash cloth from the bathroom.

By the time he got back to the bed not ten seconds later, Spencer was out cold and Derek grinned, a job well done.

* * *

Lemme know what you think!


End file.
